Ignitable solids are materials that rapidly evolve energy (e.g., heat and/or light) when stimulated at a point or when raised to a characteristic temperature. Generally comprised of two or more reactants, these materials are often constructed in a heterogeneous form that includes spaced or separated reactants. In some uses, a close spacing and an intimate contact of reactants are often key to promoting efficient mixing and rapid chemical reaction at the time of ignition. Upon ignition, ignitable solids can rapidly evolve heat, which in turn can drive a self-propagating chemical reaction within the solid that partially or completely mixes all of the reactants.
Controlling the spacing within ignitable solids can be challenging. For instance, it may be beneficial to provide reactants having periodic spacing on a nanometer- or micrometer-scale. However, fabrication methods to control such spacing depend on the desired spacing, the type of reactant(s), as well as other experimental factors. Thus, there is a need for additional methods and compositions for ignitable solids having controlled spacing and dimensions.